1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and particularly to an improvement in a handle portion that is used when a display unit is being carried and the like.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-374065, filed Dec. 27, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Among display units there are those that have a handle portion provided on a rear surface thereof that is used when the display unit is being carried or the like (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, (JP-A) No. 2005-266396). The person who is doing the carrying or the like lifts the display unit by inserting a finger in a finger insertion space located on a bottom side of the handle portion and gripping the handle portion.
In some cases, this type of handle portion is formed integrally with a housing of the display unit that is made of synthetic resin. In such cases, in order to ensure the strength of the synthetic resin handle portion, it is necessary for the handle portion to have sufficient thickness and this has led to the possibility that the degree of freedom in design will be restricted.